Between The Pages
by inkalink
Summary: After the death of her grandmother Hermione, a small truth is found in the pages of her favorite book.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else. It all belongs to JK Rowling.

Between the Pages

Hermione's favorite book was, Hogwarts A, History, but as she grew older people always wondered why she still read it, why she still carried it with her no matter where she went. Upon her death, the book was handed down to her son, Landon Potter who handed it down to his daughter, Maria. She was always close to her grandma and grandpa Potter.

Maria was sixteen when her grandmother passed away, and the night of the funeral Maria opened her grandmother's precious book and a letter fell out.

_My Dearest Hermione, _

_It's only been a few weeks since I have seen you. It feels like forever, but I have never forgotten the feel of your soft lips upon mine. I dream about you every night and wish you were lying next to me, so I could hold you one more time._

_I heard that you married him, it killed me at first. But I wish you the best. He was good to you. You always seemed to. . . Like him, never love him, but I hope you do. It would be terrible if you married a man you could only be. . . But like I said it's been awhile so maybe things have changed. Maybe he truly makes your heart beat in your ears, and your palms sweat. Does he? When he kisses you do you do that sweet little moan that told me what you wanted? Does he touch you in a way that makes you burn? I hope so. _

_It hurt to leave you and then it nearly killed me to find you with someone else. But everyone says your perfect for each other, we never were. I hated that we would fight for hours and then not talk for days. I hated that you would look at me with pure hatred but I loved the moments when you looked at me as if no one else existed. Those were the moments that I felt as if I owned the world. With those beautiful brown eyes staring at me with all the love in the world I felt invincible. _

_So to end this letter, I will part on these words. I have always loved you. First from a far then with you. You are truly an amazing woman and Harry is lucky to have you. I must say that it is the first time I have ever been truly envious of him. For you lie in his arms every night, he feels your soft kiss and your body. He has you in every way I wish I could. I hope he appreciates your warm smile, beautiful eyes, your intelligence and independence. I again hope you the best in all ways of life. I love you and will never be able to forget you. _

_Always Loving You and Never Forgetting You, _

_Draco Malfoy_

The letter had dried tear drops and small smudges. It had obviously been read many times, in tearful silence.

A/N: This story was written out of boredom. I am not sure if it is any good, so please comment. I might make it into a larger story but I am not quite sure. So please just leave a review, love them. Plus, I need something to keep me going while I do all my homework it makes for a nice vacation from the immediate boredom of college homework.


	2. Draco's Story

Chapter 2: Draco's Story

No matter what happened between the two of us, I would always love her. Even after she married him. I know now that there was nothing I could do to stop those nuptials from happening. It pained me to see her with him, but she was happy. To me her smile would be worth my misery. I live for that smile and even now that she is with him I will continue to live for that grin.

I fell in love with her in our third year. Right after she hit me. She taught me something then, that for once someone was not going to let me walk all over them. I needed that though but I would not realize that lesson until my seventh year and I would not realize that I was in love with her till then either.

I was on my way to the dorms when I saw her walking out of the library and towards an empty classroom. I was very curious to what she was doing out so late and in an old room. I walked quietly towards the door and peeked in through the window. She was sitting on an old leather couch and a small fire was burning in front of her. And she was reading. It looked so peaceful as did she. Her hair was pulled away from her face and I could see her eyes tracing the page. I was entranced. I was so entranced that I missed the noise that brought her out of her trance and had her look up and right at me.

She said nothing, just smile and waved me in.

I walked towards her very confused, why would she invite me in. I had been nothing but cruel to her in all our years and yet she invited me in to her private sanctuary.

"I come here every night. Its so quiet and I am able to read in peace. Its calming you know, to be able to sit here with nothing but the sound of the wind and the crackling of the fire to keep me company. In here, I am not judged or ridiculed for anything but out there I see it in their eyes, the way they look at me. Its nice to know that in here I am free of everything but my own thoughts. That is why I read, to get away from even the thoughts that cloud my own head. I know you judge me, The Bookworm. As you and everyone else likes to call me, but if you knew why I read, what keeps me coming back to the same book over and over then I do not think you would judge me as readily as you have been known to."

And with that said she left the room.

This is where it started. I begun to meet with her every night in the abandoned classroom hoping she would let me in on her secret. She never did though. Our relationship started in that room and I have come to love it more than anything. Even now as I teach her children, I come here to think.

I know she is happy with him or at least I hope. It was a smart choice on her part, she said that she loved him but I do not believe it. I loved her more I know that that is a fact. I miss everything about her, everything about us. Even now twenty years later I still reminisce on what we were and I still sit here trying to figure out exactly why she kept coming back. Why she would continue to read the same book over and over, but most importantly I try to figure out what she wanted me to learn then.

The wind blows in and the fire is slowly dying down, I have been here long enough it is time to retire to bed. As I make way to the door, an owl enters the room with a letter for me.

_Draco, _

_It has been a long time since I was last in your arms. I still miss the feel of them around me, of your tender kisses on my face. I think of you often even when I should not but I do. I sometimes think what life would have been like if I had chosen you but then the tears fall. It hurts to think that I may have made a mistake in letting you go, but it had to be done. _

_I keep your letter with me always, I have it hidden in my favorite book. I read it everyday, several times even. It hurts me to know that you still have such strong feelings for me. All I want for you is the best. I know you have yet to marry, and I do hope that is not because of me. I would never have wished that upon you. _

_I would love to see you sometime, to talk. How have I missed our conversations so easy they were. We could fight for hours over anything and then make up in the best way imaginable. Sometimes I pretend… scratch that. I should not have even thought that. _

_Do you remember when we first begun our affair of sorts? In the classroom? _

_Well, I think now would be the best time to tell you why I read so much. _

_The reason I read so much is because in a book you can feel everything you want and pour yourself into it. You can play make believe and act as if you are the heroine in the story, you can feel as she does, suffer as she does, love as she does. And its just a book, you can get so caught up in someone else's emotions that you are able to forget about your own. Its relieving to know that for a short span you do not matter, that you do not exist. All of your problems are no longer important. It is one of the most unselfish things you can do as a human. To put someone else's story ahead of yours. _

_Remember to live, _

_Hermione _


End file.
